CLG Wikia Movie and Home Entertainment Section
21st Century Fox Inc. (21st Century Fox, 20th Century Fox Film Corporation, Fox Searchlight Pictures, Fox Atomic, Fox International Productions, Fox STAR Studios, Fox Faith, Fox Europe, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, Magnetic Video Corporation, Magnetic Video UK, Magnetic Video Australia, Key Video, MTM Home Video, New World Pictures, New World Video, Regency Enterprises, Learning Corporation of America, Highgate Pictures, Screen Time Entertainment, Four Star-Excelsior Releasing Company, Kudos Pictures, Gemini Film) Wagner/Cuban Companies (HDNet Films, 2929 Productions, Magnolia Pictures, Magnolia Home Entertainment, Magnet Releasing, United American Video Corporation) The Walt Disney Company (Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment, Disneynature, Lucasfilm Ltd., Marvel Studios, Marvel Knights, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Buena Vista International, Buena Vista Home Entertainment, ABC Motion Pictures, ABC Video, ESPN Video, Hollywood Pictures, Hollywood Pictures Home Entertainment, Caravan Pictures, Selmur Pictures, Palomar Pictures International, Libra Pictures, Libra Home Entertainment, Touchstone Pictures, Touchstone Home Entertainment, Walt Disney Studio Showcase) The Bertelsmann Foundation/The Mohn Family (Universum Film, Random House Films, Pearson Television Video, Scotti Bros. Pictures, Thames Silents, Thames Video) BBC (BBC Films, BBC Video) MGM Holdings Inc. (Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures, MGM/UA Communications Co., MGM Home Entertainment, United Artists Pictures, United Artists Classics, Orion Pictures, Orion Classics, Orion Home Video, The Samuel Goldwyn Company, G2 Films, Goldwyn Entertainment Company, Samuel Goldwyn Home Entertainment, Heritage Entertainment Films, American International Pictures, Filmways Pictures, Filmways Home Video, Sigma III Corporation, Cannon Films, Cannon Video, Dominant Pictures Corporation) Comcast Corporation (Universal Pictures, FilmDistrict, USA Pictures, USA Films, USA Home Entertainment, Universal Studios Home Entertainment, NBC Home Video, Focus Features, Universal Focus, Good Machine, October Films, PolyGram Filmed Entertainment, Associated Film Distribution, ITC Film Distributors Ltd., ITC Home Video, Propaganda Films, Gramercy Pictures, Interscope Communications, Island Pictures, Island Video, Working Title Films, PolyGram Video, Geffen Pictures, Geffen Home Video, Victor Studios, United World Films, International Pictures Corporation) Sony Corporation (Sony Pictures Entertainment, Columbia Pictures, Columbia TriStar Film Distributors International, Columbia Pictures Italia, Columbia Classics, Rastar Films, TriStar Pictures, TriStar Productions, Screen Gems Pictures, Sony Pictures Classics, Sony Movie Channel Originals, Triumph Films, Destination Films, Stage 6 Films, Affirm Films, Sony Pictures Releasing, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment, SVS/Triumph, 20/20 Vision, Sony Video, Provident Films, Monumental Pictures) Time Warner (Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Premiere, Warner Independent Pictures, Warner Home Video, Castle Rock Entertainment, HBO Films, HBO Home Entertainment, Thorn EMI Video, Thorn EMI/HBO Video, HBO/Cannon Video, HBO Savoy Video, Lorimar Film Entertainment, Lorimar Home Video, New Line Cinema, Fine Line Features, New Line Home Entertainment, Infinifilm, Nelson Entertainment, Bel Air Entertainment, Charter Entertainment, Embassy Home Entertainment, Blay Video, Seven Arts Productions, Seven Arts Pictures, Ted Turner Pictures, Turner Home Entertainment, Turner Classic Movies, Brut Pictures, First Artists Pictures) Access Industries (WarnerVision Films, Rhino Films) National Amusements, Inc. (Paramount Pictures, Paramount Vantage, Artcraft Pictures, Oxford Films, Liberty Films, Unity Pictures, Paramount Home Media Distribution, CBS Films, CBS Theatrical Films, Cinema Center Films, Group W Films, InterStar Releasing, CBS Home Entertainment, CMT Films, Comedy Central Films, Comedy Central Home Video, MTV Films, MTV Home Video, VH1 Films, Republic Pictures, Mascot Pictures, Invincible Pictures, Liberty Pictures, Raytone Productions, Sono Art/World Wide Pictures, Republic Pictures Home Video, Commonwealth United Entertainment, National Telefilm Associates Pictures, United Pictures Corporation, National Telefilm Associates Home Entertainment, Spotlite Video, Spelling Films, Taft Entertainment Pictures, Worldvision Home Video, Simon & Schuster Video, Sunn Classic Pictures, Jensen Farley Pictures) DreamWorks, LLC (DreamWorks Pictures, Go Fish Pictures, DreamWorks Home Entertainment) Starz Inc. (Starz! Pictures, Starz Home Entertainment, Overture Films, Starmaker Entertainment, Anchor Bay Entertainment, HGV Video Productions) Lions Gate Entertainment Corporation (Lionsgate Films, Lionsgate Home Entertainment, Mandate Pictures, Summit Entertainment, Roadside Attractions, Pantelion Films, Redbus Pictures, Redbus Film Distribution, Redbus Home Entertainment, Helkon SK, C/FP Distribution, Cinépix Film Properties, Trimark Pictures, Trimark Home Video, Artisan Entertainment, Thriller Video, Avid Home Entertainment, King Bee Video, The Video Late Show, Adventure Video, Magnum Entertainment, Vestron Pictures, Moviestore Entertainment, Vestron Video, Vestron Video International, Interaccess Film Distribution, Thedian Video Productions, Lightning Pictures, Lightning Video) The Weinstein Company, LLC (The Weinstein Company, The Weinstein Company Home Entertainment, Our Stories Films, Dragon Dynasty, Dimension Films, Dimension Extreme Films, Dimension Home Entertainment, Dimension Extreme Home Entertainment, Third Rail Releasing) Colony Capital/Qatar Investment Authority (Miramax Films, Prestige Films, Millimeter Films, Miramax Home Entertainment) Vivendi S.A. (Almi Pictures Productions, A&M Films, A&M Video, StudioCanal, Interscope/Shady/Aftermath Films) Citigroup, Inc. (Associated British Corporation, EMI Video, Thorn EMI Screen Entertainment, EMI Films, Anglo-Amalgamated Films) Cerberus Capital Management, L.P. (Spyglass Entertainment) Robert Rodriguez Companies (Troublemaker Studios, Rodriguez International Pictures) Relativity Media LLC (Relativity Media, Rogue) RKO Pictures, LLC (RKO Pictures, RKO Home Video) Carolco Pictures, Inc. (Carolco Pictures, Carolco Home Video) Mediaset S.p.A. (Medusa Communications, Medusa Film, Compagnia Distribuzione Internazionale, CDI Video, Penta Film, Penta Pictures) Gaiam, Inc. (Gaiam Vivendi Entertainment) GT Media, Inc. (GoodTimes Entertainment) Shout! Factory (Shout! Factory, Timeless Media Group) De Agostini S.p.A. (Yellow Bird Films) Shaw Communications (Seven Arts International) Marwyn Investment Management LLP (Entertainment One, RCV Entertainment, Maximum Entertainment, Best Sellers, Koch Entertainment, Seville Pictures, Malofilm Video, Alliance Films, Le Monde Entertainment, Maple Pictures, Momentum Pictures, Aurum Producciones, Phase 4 Films) Troma Entertainment, Inc. (Troma Entertainment, 50th Street Films) Western-World Television, Inc. (World Video, World Video Pictures) Mogul Communications (All-American Video, Mega Video, Trend Video, Canada's Galaxy Video) Allied Artists International, Inc. (Allied Artists Video, Allied Artists Classics, Allied Artists Pictures Corporation, Monogram Pictures) Village Roadshow Corporation (De Laurentiis Entertainment Group, Embassy Film Associates, Roadshow Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures) World Wrestling Entertainment Inc. (WWE Studios, WWE Home Video, WWF Official Video, Coliseum Video) New Concorde (New Concorde, New Horizons, Concorde Films, New Horizons Home Video, New Concorde Home Entertainment) Nu Image, Inc. (Nu Image Films, Millennium Films, Equity Pictures) Heron International (Heron Communications, Heron Home Entertainment, Media Home Entertainment, Fox Hills Video, The Nostalgia Merchant) Work-out Video Companies (Jane Fonda Workout, Maier Group) Public & Non-Profit Organizations (PBS Distribution, Pacific Arts) Argentine Companies (Argentina Video Home, Gativideo, Grupo C Entretenimientos, Transmundo Home Video) Australian Companies (Applause Home Video, Australian Video, CEL Video, Delta Home Video, Festival Video, Film Australia, Hopscotch Films, King of Video, Mushroom Video, Palace Video, PBV Video, Pink Video, Playaround Video,Star Video, Video Classics) Chilean Companies (BancoEstado Films, Chilechita Producciones, Video Chile, Empresa Trasandina de Video) Colombian Companies (Cinevideo, Contacto Video, Kyron Home Video, Magnum Video, S.A., Video Presidente) Dutch Companies (Converge Video, Eagle 6 Video, European Video Corporation, Video for Pleasure, Video Screen, Brooklyn Video) French Companies (Acteurs Auteurs Associés (AAA) , ARP Selection, EuropaCorp, Fil à Film, Gaumont, Pathé, Sunset Video, TF1, UGC) German Companies (Arcade Video, Atlas Film Zeigt, Award Video, Bavaria Video-Kopie, Concorde Filmverleih, Constantin Film, Decla Film, IHV, IMC Home Video, International Video Entertainment, Kinowelt, Laser Video, Limar Film, Loyal Video, Scala, Select Video, Skyline Video, Sunrise Video, SuperVideo, Tabu Video, Taurus Video, USA Video, Video Plus, Video Programm Service, Zentaur Video) Greek Companies (AGM Home Video, Festival Home Video, Hellas Kosmos Video, Hi-Tech Video, Original Video, Video Acropolis, Video City International, Videosonic) Hong Kong and Cantonese Companies (Alan and Eric Films Limited, Bo-Ho Films, Bojon Films Company, Brandy Film Limited, Chang's Film Corp., Cheung Yau Production Co., China Horse Films Production Company, Cinema City & Films Co., Concord Productions, David Lam Films, Eternal Film, Film Business International Limited, Film Workshop, Fortune Star, Fu Ngai Films, Galaxy Films, Golden Gate Films, Golden Harvest, Golden Princess Film Production, Head Men Productions, In-Gear Film Production Co. Ltd., J&J Rainboworld Enterprises, John Woo Film Production, Ltd., Lo Wei Motion Picture Co. Ltd., Mandarin Films Limited, Media Asia Group, Mei Ah Laser Disc Co. Ltd., Milkyway Image Ltd., Movie Impact Limited, Long Shong Pictures, One Hundred Years of Film, Pak Ming Films Ltd., PopMovies, Rical Production Company Limited, Shaw Brothers, Star Entertainment Corp., United Filmakers Organization (UFO), Universe Entertainment, Verdull, Wang Lee Film Enterprises Co., Win's Entertainment) Italian Companies (Artisti Associati, Aurelio De Laurentiis Multimedia, Capitol International, Cecchi Gori, CEIAD, Cei-Incom, Cineriz, Domovideo, ENIC, Edizioni Tropici, Euro International Films, Fida Cinematografica, Filmar, Filmauro, Fincine, Fortuniafilm, Inter Record, Italian International Film, LUCE, Lux Film, Mikado, Minerva Film, Panarecord, Scala Film, Titanus, Variety Film) Japanese Companies (Toei, Toho, Daiei, Shochiku, Nikkatsu, Shintoho, VAP, Pony Canyon) Scandinavian Companies (Baroness Videovision, Din Video, Egmont Film/Entertainment, Esselte Video, Magnum Video, Mariann Video, Nordisk Film, Scand Video, Trix Videofilmer, Videce Videocentralen, Walthers Video, Westcon Home Video) Spanish Companies (Antena 3 Films, Filmax, Lauren Films, Ízaro films, Vernal Media, Motion Pictures S.A., Selecta Visión, Manga Films, Record Visión, Porkie Home Video, DeAPlaneta, Picasso Studios, Alta-Classics, Vídeo Diversión, Ivs, Cameo, S.A.V. , Visa Films, C.B. Films, Sogepaq, Movierecord, Llamentol, L'Atelier 13, Telcom International Group, Videojoven, Viva Home Video, Divisa Home Video, Grupo Planeta's subsidiaries, Luk Internacional, José Frade, Tri Pictures, Estudios Vara, Araba Films, Manuel Esteba P.C., Track Media/Euromedia Visión, Cruz Delgado) Mexican Companies (Cine Real, Estudios América, Filmex, Ramex, Televicine) Russian Companies (Carmen Video, Central Partnership, Cinema Prestige, CP Digital, First Videocompany, Krupny Plan, Lenfilm, MGN Paradise, Misteria Zvuka, Mosfilm, Most Video, Premier Video, Profit, Pyramid Home Video, Russian Cinema Council, Soyuz Video, Studio TriTe, Varus Video, Vox Video, West Multimedia) B-Movie Companies (3M Video, Academy Entertainment, Action International Pictures, Active Video, Air Home Video, All Seasons Entertainment, American Video, Brentwood Communications , Champion Video Ltd., Comet Video, Continental Video, Cult Video, Diamond Entertainment Corporation, Imperial Entertainment, Echo Bridge Home Entertainment, Electric Video Inc., Empire International, Unicorn Video, Something Weird Video, Star Classics, PM Entertainment, Gemstone Entertainment, Camp Video, City Lights Home Video, MGS Film Inc., MNTEX Entertainment, Paragon Video Productions, Prism Entertainment, Raedon Home Video, Regal Video, Select-A-Tape, Shapiro Glickenhaus Entertainment, Shapiro Glickenhaus Home Video, Southgate Entertainment, Sandrews Video, Severin Video, Super Video, Vegas Video, Video Network) United Kingdom Independent Home Video Companies (Boyd's Video, Apple Vido, Arion Communications, ATA Video, Atlantis Video, Cable Communications, Canon Video, Temple Distribution, Video Programme Distributors) Vanity & Miscellaneous (1001 Video, 21st Century Film Corporation, 1492 Pictures, A&A Production Company Limited, Airtight Productions, Amblin Entertainment, American Zoetrope, American Independent Productions, Applause Productions Inc., Aspen Film Society, Atlantic Releasing Corporation, The Badham-Cohen Group, Beacon Pictures, Bel-Air Productions, Blockbuster Video, Box Office International Pictures, Brent Walker Film Distributors Limited, C2 Pictures, Capital Arts Entertainment,Cinergi Pictures, Cinerama Releasing Corporation, Compass International Pictures, Constellation Films, Curb Esquire Films, Davis Entertainment, Davis-Films, Dick Clark Video, Dino de Laurentiis Company, Entertainment Partners, Epic Productions, Epic Home Video, Equinoxe Films, FAI Films, Franchise Pictures, Fries Home Video, Genius Products, Hemdale Communications, Hemdale Home Video, Hometown Films, HPG Home Video, Hyperion Pictures, National General Corporation, Icon Productions, ImageMovers Digital, Imagine Films, Imperial Entertainment, Initial Entertainment Group, Intercontinental Releasing Corporation, Interglobal Video, InterMedia, Interlight Pictures, J&M Entertainment, Jerry Bruckheimer Films, JW Productions, Knockout Video, Lakeshore Entertainment, Largo Entertainment, Leonard Goldstein Productions, Libra Pictures, Lightmotive-Allied Filmmakers, Lightstorm Entertainment, Lion's Gate Films, Madison Square Garden Home Video, Mandalay Pictures, Media West Home Video, The Montecito Picture Company, Monterey Video, Morgan Creek Productions, Motion Picture Corporation of America, Mutual Film Corporation, Newmarket Films, New Visions Pictures, Off Hollywood Video, Overbrook Entertainment, Prism Leisure Corporation, Pandora Films, Phoenix Films, Phoenix Pictures, Picturehouse Films, Producers Sales Organization, Rainbow Releasing Productions, Rank Home Video, The Rank Organisation, Revelation Films, Revolution Studios, Rialto Pictures, Roger Birnbaum Productions, Samuel Goldwyn Films, Satori, Savoy Pictures, SC Entertainment,Seagal/Nasso Productions, Selznick International Pictures, Seven Arts Entertainment, Silver Pictures, Simitar Entertainment, SLM Productions, Sun Artists, Sunn Classic Pictures Inc., Time-Life Films, Time-Life Video, Triboro Entertainment Group, Trans World Entertainment, Valhalla Motion Pictures, VidAmerica, Video To Video Productions, View Askew Productions, Vision P.D.G. International, United International Pictures, Cinema International Corporation, CIC Video, Wiseau Films, Walmart, Wayne/Fellows Productions, Weintraub Entertainment Group, Wind Dancer Films, Wood Knapp, Yari Film Group Releasing, The Zanuck Company, Other Movie Companies, Other Home Entertainment Companies) The CLG Wiki is a companion site of The Closing Logo Group, operated under the authority of The TVA Media Consortium. All logos described and photographed are exclusive properties of their respective owners. The use of these logos to inform puts the copyrighted material on this site under fair use. ''' '''CLG, Closing Logo Group, CLG Wiki, DLC, DLC IndustryWatch, DLC Information Group, TVA, TVA Media Consortium, their logos and other related indicia are trademark properties of The DLC Organization. © 2015 DLC Information Group, a Unit of The DLC Organization. All Rights Reserved. Category:Movie Category:Home Entertainment